The Reunion
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Avengers/Pepperony. After the battle of Manhattan, the Avengers return to the Stark Tower for some rest. But first, Tony needs to deal with his worried girlfriend. Tumblr prompt


**Hi everyone. Another Pepperony story for you all! The prompt was left on my ask box anonymously. It's about Pepperony reunion after the battle of Manhattan. For other short prompts visit my livejournal (link in profile), and for more prompts suggestions, visit my tumblr **

After leaving Loki with SHIELD for the time being, and going out for shawarma, Tony insisted that everyone returned to the Stark Tower for some much needed rest. Sure. The upper floors had suffered some grave damage but it would do for the night – and following day in Tony's opinion.

"This is really nice of you, Stark," Steve said, as the group crossed the threshold of the Tower, walking into the really big, and empty, lobby.

Tony turned around to face the super soldier. "I am nice, why does everyone thinks otherwise?" He asked, offended. Looking around he grimaced. "Well, this place is a mess!"

"Yes, well, it's not like you don't have the funds to build it again," Clint shrugged.

"I'll let you know that I'm going to donate money to help the city recover," Tony replied.

"Stark?" Natasha called softly. "You have a visitor," she nodded with her head to Tony's back and when the billionaire turned around, he visibly froze.

"Who's that?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

The spy gave him a little smile. "That's Pepper," was her only explanation.

"The maiden seems very distraught," Thor said. "Maybe she is in need of assistance."

"Yes, but not yours big guy," Natasha replied and gave Tony a little shove. "Move it," she ordered.

Tony swallowed, before walking towards his very upset girlfriend. Pepper was in front of the reception desk, pacing, hands running through her hair and her breathing raged. She stopped when she saw the Avengers walking in, and a weight was lifted out of her heart when she saw Tony walking towards her, with his typical smirk in place.

"Hey Pep, how was Washington?" He asked in a light hearted tone.

Pepper opened her mouth to reply, but close it quickly, giving Tony a death glare. Her boyfriend lost the smirk, his face paled a little.

"You…" Pepper tried her voice, pointing a finger at Tony "…are an absolute idiot. A hero. But an idiotic one."

"C'mon Pepper, it was just a tiny nuclear missile," Tony shrugged taking two steps closer to the redhead.

"A _what_?" He took his two steps back. "Nuclear? Oh my God," she choked out, feeling a new wave of fresh tears forming. "You were really flying to your death," she whispered shaking her head, eyes downcast.

"Pepper," Tony breathed softly. "It's over now, and I'm right here."

"I saw your call and I can't believe that I missed it," she sniffed.

"It doesn't matter now, Pepper," Tony said.

"Yes, it does," she said, eyes snapping back to his. Tony felt his heart break a little over the pain and regret in Pepper's blue eyes. "You were calling me, moments before you entered another universe and I didn't pick up. You were going to die and I didn't pick up!"

"I didn't die, Pep," Tony said in a gentle tone, trying to calm Pepper down.

"Thank God, you didn't, but if the scenario had turned out differently…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," she whispered. "You mean so much to me, and in my life I never missed a phone call from you, and right when you were going…there…I miss it, I'm so stupid, I should've been paying more attention…"

"I love you," his high voice interrupted and startled Pepper. Tony had meant to said if softly, but he had those three words stuck in his throat for a very long time and he just wanted to let them out.

Behind him, the team snickered and someone choked on his own saliva – if Tony would guess, he would say the Captain, because he was the one who didn't really believe that Tony could be capable of feelings, until now, or hours ago when he almost died to save New York.

"I called you because if I had died, I wanted you to know that I love you, you are not like other women to me, you are it for me. You are the one that I want every day by my side, Pepper. I've loved you for a very long time now, and dying without telling you this, wasn't an option," Tony said, taking Pepper's hands into his and pulling her closer. "Now, come here, it's alright and I'm here, I'm a tough cookie and you don't get to get rid of me so early."

Pepper chuckled between her tears, before wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"One more second and I thought he was going to propose," Bruce said to his teammates.

"At least there's no gunfire involved," Natasha muttered, rolling her eyes affectionately.

Clint, the only one who heard her, flashed her, a grin. "I thought I was pretty romantic," he shrugged. "Besides, with our lifestyle, it was either that or in a hospital bed."

Natasha laughed leaning into him.

The couple before them broke the kiss. "I love you too, Anthony Stark," Pepper whispered, tightening her grip around him. "And I swear, pull another one of those stunts, die, and I'll be the one getting your ass back only to throw it to hell again."

"Fair enough," Tony nodded before frowning. "Wait, hell?"

Pepper smirked at him, before pecking his lips. "Introduce me to your new friends?" she asked, nodding to the team.

Tony rolled his eyes with a smile and pulled her towards his new team. "Everyone, this is Pepper Potts, my girlfriend, and any attempts of making that change will get you killed," Tony started and Pepper elbowed him in the chest. "I'm serious about this," he said.

"You have a girlfriend," Bruce shook his head. "You have to be pretty amazing to put up with him, Miss Potts, he's a nice piece of work – not in a good way," he added the last part, looking at Tony.

"Here I was, going to introduce you as my favorite person of the group, and you pull that," Tony feigned offense. "Don't like you anymore," he shrugged. "You remember the Arachnid," Tony nodded towards Natasha.

"It's nice to see you again, Natalie…oh, I mean, Natasha, sorry," Pepper said, tripping over her words.

Natasha chuckled. "It's ok, and it's nice to see you too, Pepper. I'm glad that Tony didn't put you insane or threw you into an early grave already," she said.

"Not for lack of trying," Pepper sighed and Tony shrugged with his best innocent look.

"This is my partner, Clint Barton," Natasha introduced Clint.

"You can also call him Legolas, Katniss, bird boy," Tony added and Clint shot daggers at him. "What? Am I the one who carries an ancient weapon and is named after a bird?"

"Tony, be nice," Pepper said exasperated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts, and may I say that you can do a lot better than him," Clint said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, we all know that, now shut it, bird brain," Tony huffed. "The goldilocks over there is Thor, or resident demigod," he pointed at the larger man.

"It's a pleasure, Lady Pepper," Thor said kissing Pepper's knuckles. "You are of extreme beauty" he complimented.

"Thank you, Thor," Pepper blushed.

"Turn it down, point break, she's taken and don't you have a scientist somewhere on Earth?" Tony grumbled pulling Pepper away from Thor – locking her away in a tower just for his own access was sounding like a good idea right now. "Finally, meet Capsicle," Tony smirked and Steve gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry, I mean Popsicle! No! Frosty…"

"Tony!" Pepper yelled and Tony stopped to give his girlfriend an amused glance. Bruce face palmed himself and shook his head.

"He doesn't mind," Tony scoffed.

"Yes, I do," Steve said annoyed.

"Please, ignore him, Mr. Rogers," Pepper smiled gently. "I know exactly who you are; it's an honor to meet you."

"You, Ma'am, definitely have a special place on heaven for putting up with this one," Steve sighed.

"Can you all stop bad mouthing me?" Tony frowned, lips falling into a pout. "I'm offering you shelter!"

"Oh, right, you are probably all exhausted from saving the world," Pepper said. "Follow me, I think it's safe to stay at the residential floor, not too much damage, c'mon, I'll show you."

After the Avengers were left in their rooms, Pepper and Tony continued to the penthouse. Pepper gasped softly, looking at the mass destruction.

"Tony, why is there a person imprint on the floor?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, that. The Hulk thought it would be fun to make a rag doll out of Loki and he played with him a bit…you know…trashing him around," Tony replied with a chuckle. "Actually, I need to see if JARVIS was still recording that moment, what a youtube success that would be!"

Pepper shook her head and said nothing, carefully waking to the non-existent glass windows. "It's going to take a while for the city to get back up on track," she said.

Tony came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pepper leaned back into his chest.

"I know it's going to take me a while before I let you out of my sight," Pepper added, caressing his hands.

"I love how you are so protective of me," he whispered kissing the side of his head.

Pepper smiled, turning her head to kiss his cheek. In silence, the couple watched over New York for a couple more minutes before Tony gained up the courage to break the silence.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Pepper stilled in his arms, eyes widening. "In less than an hour you went from the 'I Love You' to a marriage proposal," she said. "Do you have a concussion?"

Tony rolled his eyes, turning Pepper around in his arms. "No…well, maybe, but that's not the point here," he shrugged. "This is not exactly how I wanted to do it. In my head I had a ring, a nice dinner and some background music. But after today…" Tony looked up, watching New York. "…I don't want to die without doing everything that I want to do. Making you my wife is my number one priority."

"You're not joking, are you?" Pepper whispered, shock clearly evident in her features.

"I never joke when it comes to you," Tony replied. "Can you answer me please?"

Pepper swallowed, cradling his face between her hands.

"I'm not so subtly getting payback from almost dying, aren't I?" Tony went on when she remained silent.

"Of course I'll marry you," Pepper answered, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

And out of all the chaos and destruction of that day, Tony got the best ending of all. He had Pepper, and that was all he always needed.


End file.
